White Love Black
by Nabila Jackson Captain EO235
Summary: Shimotsuki Shun diam-diam menyukai Mutsuki Hajime. Namun rasa suka pada Hajime itu terlarang karena Hajime adalah seorang penyihir hitam. Fuduki Kai menyukai Yayoi Haru. namun, Haru takut dengan hubungan cintanya dengan Kai akan berujung kematian.
1. Chapter 1

Warning! : AU/Alternate Universe, Humor garing, BL/Shonen-ai.

Cast:  
Hajime Mutsuki - Kentaro Menjo  
Haru Yayoi - Hiroki Nakada  
Arata Uduki - Ryohei Takenaka  
Aoi Satsuki - Tatsuki Jonin  
Kakeru Shiwasu - Ryuu Kiyama  
Koi Kisaragi - Lui Yokoo  
Shun Shimotsuki - Yuuki Tomotsune  
Kai Fuduki - Kazumi Doi  
You Haduki - Shuto Washio  
Yoru Nagatsuki - Yoshiki Tani  
Rui Minaduki - Yuusaku Sato  
Iku Kannaduki - Tsubasa Sasa

HajiShun and KaiHaru fanfic

* * *

 **BLACK KINGDOM**

 _Additional Chara:_

 **Kanade Tsukishiro** : Raja dari Black Kingdom, Menentang hubungan Hajime-Shun dan Haru-Kai.

 _Main Character:_

 **Kakeru Shiwasu** : Black Wizard Junior yang polos dan ceria biar kena sial sekalipun. Menurutnya, Black Wizard dan White Wizard itu sama derajatnya.

 **Hajime Mutsuki** : _Leader_ dari perkumpulan Black Wizard, selalu berpendapat bahwa White Wizard adalah golongan penyihir kelas rendahan.

 **Koi Kisaragi** : Black Wizard Junior yang merupakan sahabat Kakeru Shiwasu. Ia juga sama-sama beranggapan White dan Black Wizard sama derajatnya.

 **Haru Yayoi** : merupakan C _o-Leader_ dari perkumpulan Black Wizard. Ia jarang menggunakan sihirnya untuk keburukan oleh sebab itu sering dihina oleh Hajime.

 **Arata Uduki** : Ia juga merupakan salah satu Black Wizard yang jarang menggunakan magic-nya kecuali saat terdesak atau saat dia malas.

 **Aoi Satsuki** : Sahabat baik Arata Uduki yang menggunakan sihirnya untuk hal-hal yang penting saja.

 **WHITE KINGDOM**

 _Additional Chara:_

 **Dai Kurotsuki** : Raja dari White Kingdom. Setuju dengan hubungan Shun-Hajime serta Kai-Haru.

 _Main Character:_

 **Rui Minaduki** : White Wizard Junior yang menyukai hujan dan pudding. Polos dan baik hati terhadap semua White Wizard.

 **Kai Fuduki** : _Co-Leader_ dari perkumpulan White Wizard. Baik hati dan murah senyum. Menyukai Haru Yayoi.

 **You Haduki** : White Wizard yang genit tapi baik hati.

 **Yoru Nagatsuki** : Sahabat You Haduki. White Wizard yang gemar membuat makanan-minuman lezat dengan sihir.

 **Iku Kannaduki** : Sahabat baik dari Rui Minaduki.

 **Shun Shimotsuki** : _Leader_ dari perkumpulan White Wizard. Suka pada Hajime Mutsuki walau rasa sukanya mungkin akan berakhir maut di tangan sang Raja Black Kingdom.

 _"Mengapa aku dilarang suka padamu? Karena aku White Wizard?"_ \- Shun

 _"Aku juga suka padamu, tapi resikonya adalah kematian"_ \- Hajime

 _"Tolong, terima cintaku. Aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu!"_ \- Kai

 _"Hubungan ini indah, tetapi aku takut kalau ini berujung hukuman mati karenanya"_ -Haru


	2. Chapter 2

**Permusuhan**

 **BRAK!**

Raja Kanade terlihat marah sembari menggebrak meja.

Para perkumpulan Black Wizard hanya terdiam sembari menundukkan kepala mereka.

" **Hanya 22 orang saja yang berhasil kalian jahili?! Dasar payah kalian! Kalian adalah penyihir-penyihir terbaik disini!** " Bentak Raja Kanade.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, kami akan terus menebar keburukan di muka bumi" Hajime mulai meminta maaf sebagai _leader_.

" **Memang harus begitu!** "

"Kalau begitu, kami ber-enam akan ke muka bumi lagi" ujar Hajime sembari beri kode pada yang lain untuk pergi.

Hajime menjentikkan jari dan segera menghilang dengan kepulan asap ungu.

Sementara Haru menatap sang Raja dengan wajah ragu.

"Haru, kenapa kau tak pergi?" Raja Kanade heran dengan Haru.

"Ah, gapapa kok, Yang Mulia~" kemudian menghilang dengan kepulan asap hijau.

Diikuti dengan perginya semua anggota dengan diiringi kepulan asap dengan warna masing-masing.

* * *

"Baru pulang eeh malah disuruh lagi, Raja kampret" keluh Arata sambil melemaskan otot-ototnya yang capek.

"Arata! Hati-hati, bagaimana kalau Raja bisa mendengarmu?!" Aoi menegur Arata.

"Aoi, beliin susu strawberry, dong"

Aoi yang dengan menghela nafas berat, segera melangkah menuju sebuah vending machine di dunia manusia.

Kakeru terlihat memandangi gerobak yang menjajakan pisang bakar.

"Koikku, pisang bakar ala manusia itu kayaknya lezat, 2 keping emas cukup kali ya?"

"Iya, manusia ternyata pintar bikin makanan!~" kata Koi antusias.

" **Koi! Kakeru! Aku tidak akan memperbolehkan kalian membeli apapun disini!** " Kata Hajime dengan tegas.

"Eh? Ke..kenapa?" Sekilas Kakeru pasang tampang mau mewek.

" **Manusia itu menjijikan dan gampang dihasut!** "

"Tapi enggak semua manusia kayak gi..." Koi belum selesai berpendapat karena Haru keburu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Sudahlah, Koi. Percuma berpendapat begitu pada Hajime"

"I...Iya juga sih, nanti aku di _iron claw_ " Koi _sweatdrop_.

"Ahahaha~ itulah alasanku bawel padamu, Koi~"

"Aku tidak mau menjahili manusia hari ini! Biar Hajime-san saja!" Balas Koi.

Manusia-manusia tampak jalan berlalu-lalang menjalani aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Haru-san! Manusia kecil itu lucu! Gemeees!" Kakeru nampak gemas melihat seorang bayi perempuan yang sedang tertawa riang di gendongan ibunya.

"Yang itu namanya _Bayi,_ Kakeru. _Bayi perempuan_ " Haru memberitahunya dengan mulut tersenyum.

"Kalau itu apa, Haru-san?" Koi menunjuk seorang remaja laki-laki dengan penasaran.

"Kalau yang itu namanya _remaja laki-laki_ "

"Wah, Haru-san hebat! Bisa tahu semua jenis Manusia!" Kakeru terlihat bangga.

Hajime meniupkan sihirnya pada dua anak kecil perempuan yang sedang memegang erat balon milik mereka masing-masing.

Membuat satu balon dari salah satu anak kecil perempuan itu terlepas dari genggaman anak kecil itu.

Membuat anak kecil perempuan itu menangis.

Hajime tersenyum miring.

Anak kecil perempuan satunya yang masih mempunyai sebuah balon di genggamannya dengan polos menyodorkan balon miliknya pada anak perempuan yang menangis di sebelahnya.

Hajime yang memperhatikan itu pun langsung kaget.

" **A..Apa?!** "

Ternyata dari kejauhan, seorang _leader_ White Wizard bernama Shun Shimotsuki diam-diam memperbaiki situasi dengan sihirnya.

"Hajime, si anak nakal~" gumamnya.

* * *

Shun, Kai serta kumpulan White Wizard lainnya sedang merendam kaki serta main air di salah satu sungai White Kingdom.

"Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa Black Wizard memusuhi kita" ucap Rui polos sembari berusaha menangkap ikan.

"Black Wizard ya? Yah, karena menurut mereka sihir dari kita-kita ini payah, dan juga..."

"Tidak suka dunia manusia dipenuhi kebaikan" Kai meneruskan.

"Yep. Tapi, tidak semua Black Wizard punya pikiran itu, lho~"

"Heh? Si..siapa?" Iku nampak kaget.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hajimeee~" Shun memasang tampang kagum menerawang.

"Err...Shun, sepertinya kau salah informasi" Kai mencoba mengoreksi.

"Salah?"

"Hajime itu keras. Dia menganggap White Wizard sebagai penyihir kelas rendahan"

Shun cengo.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Shun" Kai mengangguk.

Sekelebat bayangan terlihat jatuh dari atas langit.

 **BYUUUR**

" **Apa itu?!** " tanya Yoru dan You bersamaan.

"Eh?" Kai langsung menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

Menyipitkan matanya.

"Biar aku cek, kalian tenanglah dulu!" Kai beranjak dari batu sungai lalu mendekati sumber objek yang terjatuh ke sungai.

"Kai-san, awas ada buaya!" Iku panik.

"Hush Iku! Kai, awas nginjek coklat! (T*i)" teriak You yang lebih ngawur dari Iku tadi.

Kai dengan hati-hati mendekatinya, Haru terbaring di genangan air dasar sungai dalam kondisi pingsan.

" **BLACK WIZARD!** '' teriak mereka semua serempak minus Shun. para kumpulan White Wizard ikut mendekat.

''Yayoi Haru, ya? ah, dia pasti capek menjahili manusia~'' Shun tersenyum tipis.

''Ki...Kita pergi ke Black Kingdom saja! kembalikan Haru-san!'' Iku sangat ketakutan.

''Jangan bodoh, Iku. kita ber-enam bisa dipenggal Raja Black Kingdom!'' omel You.

''Kita harus bagaimana?'' tanya Rui.

''Ayo kita bopong ke istana'' saran Kai.

 **EEEEH?!**

''Kai-san mau nyari masalah dengan Raja Dai, ya?!'' Yoru kelabakan **.**

''Jangan khawatir Yoru, Raja kita tidak mempersalahkan tentang ini kok~''

''Hah?!'' You terlihat bingung. ''maksudnya?''

''Raja kita tidak membenci Black Kingdom''

''Aku baru tahu...'' lirih Rui.

''Ayo kita tolong Haru, _Minna~_ '' ujar Shun.

* * *

Rui menaruh semangkuk sup sayuran hangat di atas sebuah Nakas tempat tidur Iku.

''Dia sudah sadar?'' You menyeruak masuk ke kamar Iku.

''Belum. dia belum sadar'' Rui menggeleng.

Kai yang baru selesai periksa denyut nadi Haru segera menghela nafas lega.

''Dia masih hidup, syukurlah''

''Menurut kalian, mengapa Haru bisa jatuh ke bawah...ke sungai White Kingdom? bukankah itu aneh?'' Yoru berucap sembari menjentikkan jari dan segelas air putih hangat pun sudah berada di Nakas.

''Palingan waktu terbang kesenggol burung elang'' You berpendapat dengan entengnya.

''You, jangan bilang begitu!'' Yoru mengerjap panik dengan tak henti-hentinya memandangi Haru yang masih pingsan.

Iku menyeruak masuk dengan nafas lega.

''Ada berita baik, Ikkun?'' Kai bertanya.

''Raja Dai bilang, dia mengijinkan Haru-san disini sampai Haru-san sadar''

Semuanya pun serentak menghela nafas lega.

''Sudah kubilang, kan? kalau Yang Mulia itu bukanlah Anti Black Wizard?~''

* * *

''Hajime-san! kita harus bawa Haru-san kembali!''

''Kalian saja, aku tak mau membawa pulang wakilku yang lemah'' Hajime menolak.

''Tapi, Hajime-san...'' Aoi terlihat tidak nyaman.

'' **Kalau dia masih menyimpan perasaan baik di dadanya, jadi White Wizard saja sekalian! biar nanti kubunuh!** ''

'' **HAJIME-SAN!** '' teriak seluruh anggota Black Wizard.

''Kenapa kalian balik berteriak padaku, hah!''

''Setidaknya White Wizard tidak boleh dipandang sebelah mata, Hajime-san'' Aoi memperingati Hajime.

'' **Apa katamu, Aoi!** ''

''Aoi-kun benar, Hajime-san! mereka juga punya magic yang kuat dan hebat! apalagi _leader_ -nya si...si... aduh siapa sih namanya, lupa!'' Koi tepok jidat.

''Shun Shimotsuki, Koi'' Kakeru memberitahunya.

''Ah iya! Shun Shimotsuuukiiii~''

''Shun Shimotsuki, _leader_ White Wizard? cih, omong kosong'' gumam Hajime.

''Kita harus bawa Haru-san dari istana White Kingdom, sebelum Raja mereka membunuhnya!'' teriak Kakeru.

''Shun Shimotsuki ya? cih, aku akan berduel dengan dia segera'' Hajime baru melangkah pergi saat Raja Kanade memunculkan dirinya.

'' **Kalian semua! harap berkumpul! aku mempunyai rencana baru!** ''

Segera saja, semua Black Wizard membungkuk hormat pada sang Raja pertanda hormat.

''Segera, Yang Mulia''

* * *

Rui sedang membaca buku mantra untuk pemula, saat Haru mengerjap sadar dari pingsannya.

''...Ajime...Ajime...kau sungguh...keterlaluan''

Rui yang mendengar suara pelan Haru sontak terkejut.

Haru akhirnya bisa melihat Rui dengan jelas setelah kedua matanya beradaptasi dengan sinar lampu yang cukup menyilaukan kedua matanya.

''Whi...White Wizard?'' Haru segera bangun, Rui segera melompat bangkit dari tempat tidur kemudian menjauh.

''Aku tak bermaks-''

Saat Kai buru-buru menyeruak masuk ke kamar Iku.

'' **Ternyata aku di istana White Kingdom!** '' seru Haru.

''Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, kau haru-''

''Aku tak butuh bantuan dari White Wizard, penyihir lemah dan bodoh seperti kalian!'' bentak Haru sembari buru-buru menuju dekat jendela kamar Iku.

Kai secepat kilat menjadi tameng bagi Rui, mencegah Haru untuk menyerang Rui.

Haru menjentikkan jarinya, gumpalan asap warna hijau memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya dan hilang lenyap di hadapan Rui dan Kai.

 **~To be continued~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kebaikan**

"Jadi, Yang Mulia, rencana baru apa yang Anda punya?" Hajime bertanya.

" **Hajime! Kau harus berusaha membunuh Leader White Wizard bagaimanapun caranya!** "

Semua mata member Black Wizard langsung membulat.

" **Me...Mem..Membunuh Shun?!** "

"Iya! Lakukan dengan cara apapun juga!"

"Tapi...Tapi..."

"Jangan ada yang membangkang! Biar aku urus Raja mereka"

"Ba...Baik" jawab semua member Black Wizard dengan ragu.

"Hajime, pokoknya tugasmu membunuh Shun dengan cara apapun tak masalah!"

"Huh, termasuk di racun?"

"Itu juga boleh"

"Tapi itu kan dosa..." gumam Koi ketakutan.

Raja Kanade memicingkan matanya, merasakan sesuatu yang kurang.

"Dimana _Co-Leader_ -mu, Hajime?"

"Haru? Aku tidak tahu soal dia" Hajime menjawab dengan angkuh.

"...Hajime-san" lirih Aoi.

"Dia belum kembali rupanya? Panggil dia kesini! Dia harus kuberi tugas juga untuk membunuh Kai!"

"Ba..Baik, Yang Mulia"

"Haru-san belum kembali juga! Kita harus cari dia dimana?!" Kakeru mulai panik.

"Tenanglah Kakeru, Haru-san pasti pulang" Aoi menenangkan salah satu Black Wizard Junior itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia tertangkap oleh Manusia, di siksa Manusia sampai mati?" Koi mulai berbicara yang menyeramkan.

"Cih, kalau tidak bisa atasi kepungan Manusia, memang dia lebih baik mati" Hajime melipat kedua tangan di dada.

" **Hajime-san!** " Serempak semuanya.

"Atau lebih parah tertangkap oleh salah satu anggota White Wizard, di geret, lalu..." Arata memperagakan leher di potong dengan telunjuknya.

" **Arata!** " Serempak semuanya lagi.

"Bodohnya kalian, memangnya kalian pikir dengan teriak panik seperti itu bisa membuat Haru kembali? Cih" Hajime menatap sinis pada semua member.

* * *

Haru sedang duduk di atas batu di pinggir sungai White Kingdom sambil merenung sendirian.

"Aih, sampai kapan Raja Kanade sadar? Manusia itu gak buruk kok, dan juga White Wizard itu sama derajatnya"

Kai baru muncul dan berada di balik sebuah pohon sambil memegang kacamata Haru yang tertinggal di meja nakas.

"Ternyata dia disini, toh. Syukurlah dia belum kembali ke Black Kingdom" ujarnya pelan.

" **Aku benci keadaan seperti ini!** "

Kai mulai melangkah mendekati Haru.

"White dan Black adalah penyihir sederajat, kan?" Kai mulai bicara.

Haru yang kesal langsung menoleh ke belakang.

" **Kau!** "

"Aku gak bermaksud ganggu acara renunganmu itu, aku cuma ingin mengembalikan ini, aku takut keburu remuk" Kai menyerahkan sebuah kacamata kepada sang pemilik.

"Baik juga kau, kupikir kau mau mencurinya" Haru berucap sinis.

"Yah, mataku kan gak minus, kenapa harus mencuri punyamu? Kecuali kacamata gaya" Kai tersenyum.

Haru terlihat tak senang saat dirinya berhasil di skak mat oleh Kai.

"Jangan harap aku mau berterima kasih karena hal ini!" Haru menyambar kacamatanya dari tangan Kai.

"Haha Black Wizard berpura-pura sinis di depan White Wizard, ya? Apa Raja kalian yang menyuruh kalian semua seperti itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ketus Haru kasar.

"Haha iya deh. Kau boleh disini selama yang kamu mau, _Co-Leader Black Wizard_ " Kai mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Cih" Haru mendecih.

Kai mulai mengeluarkaan sihirnya.

Seekor kupu-kupu bersayap hijau terlihat terbang menuju Haru yang sebenarnya sedang putus asa.

Kupu-kupu itu hinggap di ujung jari telunjuk Haru.

"Ng?" Haru terkejut dengan kupu-kupu yang tiba-tiba hinggap di jemarinya.

Dan menatap Kai dengan intens.

"Yah, semenjak kau masih mau merenung disini, silakan saja sampai kau puas"

Haru langsung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tapi, jangan bunuh ikan-ikan yang disini. Kalau ikannya di pepes, bagi-bagi aku ya?"

Kai tersenyum, memutar tubuhnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Haru sendiri.

"Tidak boleh membunuh ikan disini tapi kalau di pepes harus dibagi?" Haru mikir keras.

"White Wizard aneh" gumamnya lagi.

* * *

"Hajime-san emang mau kalau kita adukan hal ini ke Yang Mulia? Ayolah, cari Haru-san!" Koi merengek.

"Berhentilah merengek!" Emosi Hajime memuncak.

"Kalau Hajime gak mau biar aku saja" Arata mau turun tangan.

"Jangan, Arata!" Aoi melarang sahabatnya.

"Habisnya Haru-san gak pulang-pulang macam bang Thoyib" kata Kakeru.

Hajime diam sejenak, berpikir.

"Dasar member-member tukang merengek! Baiklah, biar aku sendirian saja membawa Haru pulang! Sekaligus aku mau minta maaf padanya"

"Yeeey!~~~ nah gitu dong, Hajime-san!" Koi jingkrak-jingkrak yang segera di cengkeram lengannya oleh Hajime.

" _ **Duh! Aduh! Hajime-san, ampuuun!**_ " Koi nampak kesakitan.

Hajime langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya dari lengan Black Wizard Junior itu.

* * *

Hajime sudah sampai di ruang aula istana White Kingdom dengan menyamar jadi seorang pelayan istana pria.

"Haru bodoh, dimana kau?"

"Hei kamu!~" Shun tiba-tiba saja memanggil Hajime. Membuat Hajime tersentak kaget.

"Bikinin aku Teh Chamomile dong!~"

Hajime menghela nafas lega karena penyamarannya tak diketahui oleh Shun.

" _Itulah sebabnya aku menganggap White Wizard itu bodoh karena penyihir menyamar saja tidak tahu!_ " Batin Hajime.

Hajime tanpa basa-basi berubah wujud normal dan segera mengacungkan pedangnya dengan gagang pedangnya yang berwarna ungu pada leher Shun.

"Hajime?" Mata Shun langsung membulat.

" _ **Leader White Wizard bodoh, katakan padaku dimana Haru!**_ "

"Haru? Eh, aku gak tahu. Bukannya dia langsung pulang ke Black Kingdom sesaat setelah sadar?~"

" **Jangan bohong!** "

"Aku gak bohong, bohong kan dosa~"

" **Cih, dasar White Wizard tak berguna!** "

Pedang milik Hajime langsung terbang terpental jauh.

Hajime menoleh dengan sinis, saat Kai juga ternyata ada di aula istana.

" **Jangan berani-berani sakiti leader kami!** " Suara Kai lantang.

"Cih, _Co-leader_ White Wizard bodoh. Aku akan menusuk leher _leader_ kalian jika tak beritahu dimana kalian penjarakan Haru!"

"Penjara? Ngomong apa kau Hajime?! Haru lagi di sungai White Kingdom!" Kai mendelik heran.

"Ng?" Hajime tertegun dan langsung menjauh dan kemudian menghilang dengan gumpalan asap ungu dari hadapan Shun dan Kai.

* * *

Rui dan Ikkun sedang menenangkan Haru di pinggir sungai White Kingdom.

"Tak apa, Haru-san! Kami takkan membunuh Black Wizard kok!" Ikkun dengan cerianya sembari mengelus pundak Haru.

"Black Wizard juga saudara kami meski Black Wizard jahat pada kami..." ucap Rui.

Setidaknya kali ini perasaan Haru mulai lunak sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kalian...pergilah. Raja kalian pasti murka kalau tahu kalian berdua di dekatku" Haru mengusir mereka dengan halus.

"Enggak tuh! Raja kami tidak membenci Black Kingdom maupun Black Wizard-nya! Raja kami cuma bingung, iya kan Rui?"

"Iya..." Rui mengangguk pelan.

"Bingung?" Haru bingung kali ini.

"Tentu saja bingung kenapa bisa Raja Black Kingdom memusuhi Raja kami dengan tanpa alasan" Ikkun angkat bahu.

"Iya, itu aneh..."

" _Jadi selama ini, Raja Kanade membenci Raja Dai tanpa alasan?!_ " batin Haru.

"Ada mitos kalau Raja Black Kingdom membenci kami karena Raja kami lupa kembalikan cincin batu akik warna pelangi kepadanya" Ikkun bercerita.

"Hah?" Haru gagal paham.

"Boleh percaya atau gak sih, namanya juga mitos" Ikkun angkat bahu.

"Tentu saja, itulah yang namanya mitos" Haru sinis.

Gumpalan asap ungu muncul di depan mereka bertiga.

Hajime muncul dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Sudah puas berbaur dengan White Wizard, pengkhianat?"

" **Pe...Pengkhianat?!** " Ikkun ketakutan dan langsung peluk Rui.

"Hajime...mereka tidak menawanku, mereka menolongku! Tak ada salahnya aku ngobrol dengan Junior mereka?" Haru mulai berargumen.

" **Belum puas ya aku menjatuhkanmu dari atas langit dan membuatmu tenggelam ke sungai!?** " Hajime emosi sekali.

"Uwaaah! Hajime-san!..." Ikkun tambah takut.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi, _Co-leader!_ "  
Hajime memberi kode untuk Haru agar segera pergi.

"Dan kalian berdua" Hajime menatap Rui dan Ikkun dengan sinis.

"Jangan harap aku akan berterima kasih pada kalian, paham!?"

"Pahaaam" Ikkun nyahut dengan masih ketakutan.

Hajime menghilang dengan gumpalan asap ungu.

"Maafkan Hajime, ya?" Haru sedikit tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghilang dengan gumpalan asap hijau.

 **~To be continued~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rencana Licik**

Kai terbaring di atas lantai aula istana Black Kingdom dengan muka berlumuran darah sepenuhnya.

Haru terlihat berdiri sambil memegang pisau dengan gemetar.

"Inikah balasanmu padaku, Haru? Apa kurangnya aku padamu?" Kai masih bisa berucap dengan lancar walau dia terluka hebat.

" **Cepat, bunuh dia!** " Seru Raja Black Kingdom.

"Aku dikecewakan seperti ini. Cintamu ternyata pura-pura. Kau sungguh te-"

" **Cukup Kai! Cukup! Pe..Perasaan ini tak mau hilang!** " akhirnya Haru pun muak.

"Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu, Haru. seperti Shun yang telah mati karena mencintai Hajime"

Haru langsung menusuk perut Kai dengan pisau itu berkali-kali hingga Kai merenggang nyawa dengan posisi kedua matanya terbelalak lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai segera membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

Keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya, Kai menghela nafas lega.

"Mimpi buruk ternyata, astaga" lirihnya sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Mimpi buruk, Kai?" Shun berdiri di samping meja nakas.

"Eh, Shun?!" Kai terperanjat kaget di atas ranjang King size-nya.

"Jarang-jarang dapat mimpi buruk, akhirnya kau dapat juga~"

"Entahlah, Shun mimpi buruk yang ini serasa nyata" Kai mengelap keringat dinginnya segera dengan sebuah handuk warna biru laut.

Setelah itu, ia menjentikkan jari dan segelas air putih sudah ada di genggamannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kai lalu tidur lagi"

"Iya Shun. Aku hanya shock" Kai mengangguk.

"Kai..."

"Ya?"

"Jangan pernah pikirkan mimpi buruk yang kau alami barusan. Aku juga bermimpi di tusuk oleh Hajime di hadapan Raja Black Kingdom" Shun tersenyum tipis.

"Kau membaca mimpiku, Shun?" Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak. Kalau aku bermimpi di tusuk Hajime, aku menganggap kalau Kai juga bermimpi ditusuk Haru"

Kai nampak _speechless._

"Sudah ya? Aku mau lanjut tidur lagi. Hoaaamh!~"

Shun langsung menghilang dengan gumpalan asap abu-abu.

Kai hanya diam merenung terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

* * *

" **Haru! Kau akan mendapat tugas segera!** " Perintah Raja Kanade seusai semua orang sudah menyantap sarapan.

Haru membungkuk hormat dengan mata terpejam.

"Tugas apa Yang Mulia?"

"Kau tahu _Co-Leader_ White Wizard, kan?"

"Iya, Yang Mulia"

" **Kau harus membunuhnya!** "

Mata Haru yang terpejam langsung terbelalak.

"Yang Mulia...tapi kenapa?"

"Karena dia dan Shun Shimotsuki mempunyai sihir terkuat! Kalau mereka sudah mati, akan sangat mudah menyerang Rajanya!"

Haru langsung mendongak dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"Kenapa semua anggota White Wizard terkena dampaknya? Bukankah Yang Mulia hanya mempunyai masalah dengan Raja mereka?! Harusnya Yang Mulia hanya menyerang Raja-nya saja! Dan juga... pembunuhan itu keji!" Haru yang termasuk cerdas itupun membangkang.

"Apa katamu?" Nada sang Raja terlihat tak suka perintahnya di bangkang oleh Black Wizard.

Haru yang mengerti dengan watak dan perilaku sang Raja langsung memasang pose berdiri tegak.

"Silakan cambuk saya kalau Yang Mulia marah pada saya, tetapi saya tak mau melakukan tugas itu!"

"Ternyata kau memang sedang membangkang, ya? Tidak. Aku tak mau habiskan waktuku untuk mencambukmu"

Raja Kanade dengan cepat menjentikkan jari.

Tiba-tiba saja leher Haru serasa tercekik.

Dengan mengerang kesakitan, Haru terus memegangi lehernya tanpa henti.

Hajime muncul dengan wajah terkejut.

" **Hentikan Yang Mulia! Anda mau membunuh Haru, ya?!** "

" **Diam dan pergilah, Hajime!** " Bentak sang Raja.

Hajime yang kesal tak terima di bentak Rajanya langsung menjentikkan jarinya membuat tangan sang Raja membeku.

" **Kau!** "

Hajime memandang Raja Kanade dengan tajam.

"Kalian berdua memang tak bisa di andalkan!"

* * *

Shun melangkah pergi sambil memeriksa sekitar kalau-kalau ada yang mengikutinya.

Pintu depan istana White Kingdom terbuka dengan otomatis.

Shun menghirup udara dengan wajah senang.

"Udara pagi White Kingdom memanglah yang terbaik~"

Shun menuruni bukit dengan perasaan bahagia lalu berjalan menuju sungai.

Shun menghirup udara lagi sembari mulai duduk di batu pinggir sungai.

 **Plung!**

"Cih, aku ingin membunuhnya supaya tidak di asingkan ke dunia Manusia yang buruk itu oleh Raja tolol itu" Hajime terlihat melempar batu kerikil ke sungai White Kingdom.

Shun menyadari keberadaan Hajime dan mulai mengawasinya.

" _Hajime?! Aku gak salah lihat, kan?_ " Batin Shun.

 **Plung!**

Hajime melempar kerikil ke sungai untuk ke dua kalinya.

Shun berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah mendekati Hajime dari belakang.

"Sungai yang indah, ya? Kau boleh sering mampir kesini apalagi _Co-leader_ -mu itu"

Hajime langsung menoleh pada Shun.

Memandangi Shun agak lama, dengan paksakan diri, Hajime tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf..."

"Eh?" Shun terkejut.

"Maaf telah mengacungkan pedang ke lehermu kemarin" Hajime meminta maaf dengan pura-pura.

Shun tidak bereaksi, hanya diam karena kaget.

" _Bagus. Pokoknya, setelah aku merayu dia, aku akan membunuhnya disini_ " batin Hajime.

Shun masih terdiam.

"Kau tidak mau memaafkan? Wah, White Wizard yang katanya baik-baik hati ternyata pendendam juga" Hajime tersenyum miring.

"Bukan gitu. Aneh, jika Black Wizard minta maaf seperti itu~"

Hajime menatap Shun dengan sinis.

" _Dasar bodoh, masih untung aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik sebelum aku bunuh kau!_ " batin Hajime kesal.

"Yah, semenjak kau kelihatan merengek seperti itu, aku maafin deh!~" Shun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku tidak merengek"

"Tentu saja kau merengek" Shun keras kepala.

"Baik! Baik! Aku merengek sekarang! Puas?"

"Ehehe~ aku suka gaya kasarmu, _leader of Black Wizard_ ~"

"Matamu indah" Hajime memulai rencananya.

"Mataku?" Mata Shun membulat.

" _Nah, sekarang apa lagi? Cih_ " batin Hajime emosi.

"Mata ungu milikmu juga indah, Hajime" Shun mulai menangis. Menangis terharu karena akhirnya ada yang memuji matanya.

Hajime langsung memutar bola matanya malas.

* * *

Seekor burung Bulbul hijau terlihat terbang mendekati jendela kamar Kai lalu hinggap di pinggir jendela.

Dengan paruhnya, burung itu mengetuk kaca jendela kamar Kai.

Kai yang kebetulan sedang membaca ensiklopedia tentang sihir sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang pun langsung menaruh bukunya, berdiri mendekati jendela.

Burung bulbul hijau itu masih menunggu dengan harap Kai mau membuka jendelanya.

Kai segera membuka jendela kamarnya. Burung mungil itu langsung lompat dan hinggap di ujung jari telunjuk Kai.

Burung itu tampak hinggap dengan anteng di ujung jari telunjuk Kai.

Kai mulai mengelus kepala burung Bulbul itu dengan lembut.

"Kau kesini juga akhirnya, Haru" Kai tersenyum lebar.

Burung Bulbul itu langsung terbang menuju dalam kamar Kai.

Lalu berubah wujud.

" _Hosh...Hosh!_ Kai! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ini aku?" Haru nampak kelelahan.

"Aku bisa baca aura sihirmu, Haru" Kai tertawa pelan.

"Jarak dari Black ke White Kingdom lumayan jauh juga" Haru mengusap usap dadanya.

"Minumlah, Haru. Tenggorokanmu pasti kering" Kai menjentikkan jari dan kini segelas air sirup ada di genggaman tangan Haru.

"Aku terkejut kamu bisa tahu posisi kamar tidurku" Kai kagum.

"Bukan saatnya memujiku Kai. Aku kesini ingin minta maaf"

Entahlah, sepertinya permintaan maaf Haru terlihat tulus.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk membentakmu, sedikit kasar dengan Junior White Wizard...dan..."

"Kelakuan Hajime yang mengacungkan pedang ke Shun, kan?" Kai melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku sebagai perwakilan Black Kingdom minta maaf..." Haru menghela nafas berat.

"Aku memaafkanmu kok, jarang sekali ada Black Wizard yang minta maaf ke White Wizard" Kai tersenyum.

 **Deg!**

Jantung Haru langsung berdetak dengan kencang.

" _Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak boleh suka padanya! Tujuanku kesini untuk membunuhnya, kan?_ " Batin Haru.

"Haru? Kok diam?"

Haru langsung terperanjat kaget.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, jangan dipikirkan~" Haru tersenyum palsu.

"Senyummu manis, Haru"

"A...Apa?" Haru cengo.

"Ternyata Co-leader Black Wizard kalau tersenyum manis juga" Kai memalingkan mukanya nampak malu.

" _Kenapa malah dia yang merayuku?_ " Batin Haru gagal paham.

"Aku rasa ini bakal lebih menarik kalau kau jadi temanku" Kai menatap Haru dengan penuh harap.

"Teman?"

"Iya, Haru. Jarang-jarang punya teman yang sama-sama tua dari Black Kingdom"

"Aku gak tua!" Protes Haru.

"Kita semua pasti menua, Haru hehe"

Haru hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita jadi teman" Haru akhirnya menerima permintaan Kai karena ada misi terselubung di balik itu.

Membunuh Kai.

* * *

"Hajime-san tidak boleh bohong seperti itu! Terutama Haru-san! Itu jahaaat!~~~" Koi bawel sejak daritadi membuat Arata muak.

"Berisik banget kayak burung beo! Aku mau tidur!"

"Tidurnya diluar aja sana" ucap Koi.

"Dasar Junior kampret, ku kutuk jadi patung baru tahu rasa!"

"Arata, Koi. Tak ada gunanya bertengkar di saat seperti ini" Aoi menegur juniornya serta sahabat baiknya itu.

Aoi terus memperhatikan bola kristal.

"Apa segitu bencinya Raja Kanade membenci White Kingdom?" Lirihnya demgan sedih.

"Ano, kita gak bisa diem aja, Aoi-san! Pembunuhan itu sesuatu yang salah! Sangat salah!" Tegas Kakeru.

"Iya lebih baik Black Kingdom sama White Kingdom damai aja! Biar nanti bisa nonton layar tancep rame-rame!" Tegas Koi.

"Nonton layar tancep? Kau pikir kita ini manusia apa? Bocah pink aneh" Arata geleng-geleng.

" **Aku gak aneeehhh!** "

 **~To be continued~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinta Palsu**

 ** _1 bulan kemudian_**

Kai baru sampai di pinggir hutan White Kingdom kemudian terlihat menunggu di sana.

Burung bulbul hijau terbang mendekati Kai dan hinggap di ujung jari Kai.

"Halo, Haru"

Burung bulbul segera terbang dan berubah wujud.

"Lama tak ketemu, aku dan Hajime di sibukkan kegiatan istana. Ah, melelahkan"

"Sudah sebulan ya kita jadi teman baik"

"Dan kau terus mengirimiku setangkai mawar hijau via burung merpati" Haru mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau merasa terganggu rupanya? Aku minta maaf deh. Aku takkan kirimi kau bunga mawar lagi" Kai minta maaf. Dia tak ingin hubungan pertemanannya dengan Haru putus.

"Bunga mawarnya cantik, Kai. _Arigatou_ "

Kai yang mendengar Haru berterima kasih atas mawarnya, langsung menggaruk rambutnya.

"Jadi di suratmu kemarin, kau mau ajak aku ke dunia Manusia?"

"Iya. Aku mau cicip beberapa makanan buatan Manusia disana"

"Tapi Kai, kita tak boleh kesana. Bisa bahaya bila Manusia menyadari keberadaan kita"

"Kau ini selalu khawatiran, ya? Kita bisa menyamar menjadi Manusia untuk sementara sampai kita pulang ke Kingdom kita masing-masing" Kai tersenyum lebar.

Kai sama cerdasnya dengan Haru.

* * *

Manusia-manusia berjalan lalu-lalang sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang menyadari munculnya gumpalan asap warna hijau dan biru laut di tengah-tengah mereka.

Kai dan Haru berdiri di antara kerumunan Manusia.

Kai mengenakan kaos oblong biru laut biasa dengan celana pendek putih.

Haru mengenakan kaos oblong hijau dengan celana pendek hitam.

"Setelah itu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Haru melirik Kai.

"Ikut aku! Ayo bersenang-senang! Yeah!" Kai segera merangkul Haru dengan akrab.

Membuat Haru mau tidak mau mengikuti Kai pergi.

Pertama, Kai mengajak Haru menuju lapak pedagang Harum Manis.

"Kau mau Harum Manis kan, Haru?"

"Mmmh boleh-boleh. Aku sering beli harum manis makanya aku suka"

"Pak, Harum Manis-nya dua ya!" Kai memesan Harum Manis.

Haru berdiri dengan perasaan bosan. Lalu dilihatnya keadaan sekelilingnya.

Kai sudah membayar dan kini mengenggam Harum Manis di tangan kiri kanannya.

"Bosan, Haru?"

"Mmm yeah sedikit"

"Ayo, ikut aku lagi!"

"Kita harus kembali sebelum matahari terbenam, Kai"

"Aku juga"

Kai menyerahkan salah satu Harum Manis pada Haru. Haru tersenyum kemudian memakan-nya.

"Disini memang selalu ramai banget, makanya kau harus ikuti aku terus jangan mencar"

"Aku tahu Kai, Aku tahu" Haru membuang nafas.

"Haha, aku bawel ya? Maaf deh" Kai berpose peace.

Haru tertawa geli.

"Ternyata Kai kalau di dunia Manusia itu bisa serasa jadi Manusia sungguhan, ya?~"

"Itu namanya adaptasi, Haru"

Haru melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari ada seorang anak kecil laki-laki berumur 7 tahun sedang menangis di antara lalu lalang orang-orang.

"Kai, ada anak kecil yang menangis"

Kai tidak menyahut. Haru memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke sampingnya.

Kai tidak ada disampingnya.

"Lho?! Kai?!" Haru mulai panik.

"Cup. Cup. Jangan menangis adik kecil. Terpisah dari ibumu, ya?" Kai terlihat berjongkok di depan anak kecil laki-laki itu yang menangis sambil berdiri.

Haru menghela nafas lega dan akhirnya mendekati Kai dan berjongkok juga di hadapan anak kecil itu, dan disamping Kai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari ibumu sama-sama? Ibumu mungkin masih di sekitar sini"

Anak kecil laki-laki itu langsung mengangguk dengan muka sendu.

Haru langsung berdiri, sementara Kai masih berjongkok.

"Mau kugendong?"

"Iya. Terima kasih, kak. Kakiku sakit" lirih anak kecil itu.

"Ayo, naiklah ke punggungku"

Anak kecil itu langsung menempelkan badannya ke punggung Kai serta mengalungkan kedua lengan tangannya ke depan bahu Kai.

Kai langsung berdiri dan mulai berjalan. Haru berjalan mengikuti di sampingnya.

" **Ayo kita meluncuuur! Wuuush!** " Kai menghibur anak itu sembari mencari keberadaan ibu dari anak itu.

Membuat anak kecil laki-laki yang sedang di gendong dipunggungnya tertawa riang.

Anak kecil itu langsung terdiam agak lama.

"Wushhhh! Ayo ki- lho, ada apa dik?"

"Kai, dia kelaparan" Haru memberitahu.

"Eh? Kau lapar?" Kai menengokkan kepala ke belakang.

"Kakak, aku lapar. Ayo, makan" anak kecil itu mulai merengek.

"Ahaha sudah kubilang, kan~"

"Ayo, Haru kita cari tempat makan di sekitar sini"

"Ok!~" Haru mengacungkan jempolnya.

* * *

Anak kecil laki-laki itu nampak lahap menyantap makanannya.

Kai terlihat mengelus-ngelus puncak kepala anak itu dengan senyum.

"Ayo, Junpei! Makan yang banyak biar sehat! Makanannya dihabiskan ya?" Ujar Haru dengan senyum.

"Iya, kak!" Anak kecil itu tampak semangat lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Kini giliran Haru yang mengelus puncak kepala anak itu.

" _Co-leader_ ternyata suka pada anak kecil juga, ya?" Kai nyengir.

Haru yang mendengar itu langsung berpura-pura sinis.

"Tentu saja tidak! Anak kecil itu menjijikan!"

"Haha, lagi-lagi pura-pura sinis di depan White Wizard, ya?" Kai tertawa.

Haru langsung menoleh ke arah lain dengan malu.

" **Junpei?!** " Seru seorang wanita. Kemungkinan wanita itu adalah ibu dari anak itu.

" **Mama?! Mamaaaa!** " Junpei terlihat kaget sekaligus senang karena telah menemukan mamanya yang sempat berpisah darinya tadi.

Ibu dari Junpei langsung gugup begitu tahu anaknya di urus sementara oleh Haru dan Kai.

Ibu itu lalu menjewer Junpei.

" **Junpei-kun nakal! Mama sudah bilang jangan keluyuran berpencar sendirian!** "

" **Ampuuun Ma! Hehe!** " Junpei sedikit tertawa saat dijewer mama-nya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Maafkan karena Junpei sudah merepotkan kalian berdua" ibu itu langsung membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa kok~ Junpei-kun anak laki-laki yang nurut. Lihat, dia sudah habiskan makannya~" Haru menunjuk piring Junpei yang sudah habis makanannya.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Saya mau membalas kalian dengan cara apa?"

"Traktir kakak-kakak itu nonton bioskop bareng saja, Ma" Junpei menarik baju ibunya.

"Eh, nonton bioskop? Hmm boleh, boleh" Ibunya setuju.

" **Asyiiik!** "

Haru melihat jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Kemudian mulai berbisik

"Sudah jam 17.30, Kai"

Kai terkejut kemudian menoleh pada ibu dan anak itu.

" **Kami tidak bisa! Kami harus pergi! Ada urusan mendadak!** " Kai mulai menarik lengan Haru.

"Astaga, Kai. Pelan-pelan!" Haru terkejut.

"Eh, tapi ini kan sebagai tanda terima kasih saya" ibu itu kebingungan.

" **Po-Po-Pokoknya kami ada urusan!** " Kai masih menarik lengan Haru dan kedua berlari keluar meninggalkan restoran itu.

Meninggalkan tanda tanya bagi Junpei serta ibunya.

* * *

Hajime serta Shun hanya berdua di pinggir hutan Black Kingdom.

"Apa tak apa kita disini? Soalnya aku White Wizard. Kalau ketahuan gimana?" Shun pegang dagu.

"Raja tak akan mencium keberadaanmu disini, hutan ini jauh dari lingkungan istana"

Shun memandangi Hajime dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa, Shun? Aku tak bohong" Hajime memandang Shun juga.

Shun yang di balas pandang oleh Hajime langsung malu.

" _Apa aku habisi dia saja di hutan ini, ya? Toh aku tak peduli dimana saja, yang penting Shun harus mati_ " batin Hajime.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu mendambakan seorang kekasih" Shun mulai bercerita.

"Bagaimana dengan Kai? Kau kan sangat dekat dengannya" Hajime sinis.

"Kami cuma sahabat, lho~"

"Oh"

"Hajime~"

"Apa?" Hajime menghela nafas malas.

"Ayo kita ke dunia Manusia! Cobain _Takoyaki_ "

"Tapi Shun, itu dilarang. Kalau ketahuan oleh Manusia, kita bisa-bisa dibunuh mereka" Hajime menggeleng.

"Ayolah, Jime~" Shun merengek.

"Tidak"

"Ayo~"

"Tidak"

"Ayo~"

"Tidak, Shun sekali lagi tidak"

"Ayo~"

"Tidak"

" **WOI AYO WOI!** " Shun berteriak ala rocker.

"Cih" Hajime nampak sebal.

* * *

"Mmhm" Kai bergumam sesekali sembari mencium lekuk leher Haru.

Kedua tubuh mereka tertutupi oleh selimut.

" _Ahn...Kai...Ah!_ " Haru mengerang.

Kai mulai meraba dada kemudian perut Haru berulang-ulang.

" _Ah-!_ "

"Haru"

"A-Apa Ka-Kai?" Haru terbata-bata yang sesekali mendesah.

"Boleh aku jujur padamu?"

" _Te-Tentu! Ah!_ "

"Aku-A-ku menyukaimu, Haru"

Haru segera menyingkirkan kedua telapak tangan Kai dari kedua dadanya.

"Apa katamu?" Mata Haru menyipit.

" _Tolong, terima cintaku. Aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu!_ "

Haru menggeleng, bangkit dari tidur posisi telentangnya kemudian memakai pakaiannya lagi.

"Penyihir Putih menyukai Penyihir Hitam, memangnya kau ini tak takut mati?"

"Tidak, karena semua makhluk hidup akan mati! Tak ada yang abadi! Secanggih sehebat apapun sihir kita!"

Haru berdiri mematung. Ia sudah memakai pakaiannya lengkap.

" _Dia...baru sebulan saja dia sudah menyukaiku?_ " Batinnya.

"Aku tahu, biasanya kalau ada terdiam agak lama sepertimu itu pertan-"

"Baiklah, aku menerimamu tanpa syarat" Haru mengangguk.

Kai terlihat sumringah.

Haru menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya.

Ia sengaja menerima Kai karena hendak niat membunuhnya saja, bukan karena cinta.

 **~To be continued~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cinta Palsu (2)**

Gumpalan asap ungu dan abu-abu hadir di kerumunan Manusia yang berlalu lalang.

Hajime mengenakan kaos oblong ungu dengan celana pendek hitam sementara Shun dengan kaos oblong abu-abu dengan celana pendek putih.

"Manusia disini selalu ramai ya?~" Shun mulai bicara.

"Iya, ramai" Hajime melirik Shun.

"Ayo, kita pergi~" Shun hendak melangkah pergi sendirian saat Hajime mencegahnya dengan cara mengenggam salah satu tangan Shun.

Shun terlihat kaget dan salah tingkah.

"Ha-Hajime? Tanganmu bisa dilepas?" Shun nampak malu karena salah satu tangannya di genggam seperti itu.

"Jangan pergi sendirian, disini ramai. Nanti kau terpisah dariku, bisa repot kalau begitu!"

Shun terkekeh pelan sambil memandang, mengagumi bola mata Hajime yang berwarna ungu itu.

"Iya, lagipula kita harus sudah kembali sebelum matahari terbenam"

Hajime mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Shun menarik Hajime, mulai berjalan di antara kerumunan Manusia.

Hajime sekilas terlihat jijik pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

" _Kalau bukan karena leader White Wizard yang bodoh ini, aku takkan pernah sudi ke dunia Manusia_ " batin Hajime sinis.

Shun mulai menarik-narik lengan baju Hajime dengan wajah girang.

" **Itu dia! Takoyakiiii!** "

Shun langsung menyeret Hajime menuju sebuah kedai takoyaki.

Hajime menurut saja dengan tatapan sinis.

Shun langsung memesan takoyaki.

"Minta takoyaki 2 porsi yah~"

* * *

"Kai, aku hanya berpikir bisa tidak ya aku mengajakmu piknik?"

"Piknik?" Kai menyentuh salah pipi Haru dengan tangan kanannya dengan senyum.

"Iya, piknik. Kalau tidak mau, aku tidak memaksamu" Haru menyusun rencananya.

" _Untung saja aku menjadi kekasihnya, ini mungkin jadi lebih mudah untukku untuk membunuhnya_ " batin Haru.

Entah percaya atau tidak

Mau tak mau

Haru harus melakukannya.

Haru harus mencoba.

Kalau tidak mau di asingkan ke dunia Manusia bersama Hajime.

Ia akan berusaha, toh jika tak mampu melakukan, Haru merasa tidak apa-apa jika di asingkan ke dunia Manusia.

Karena kelakuan Raja Black Kingdom yang agak kejam itu.

* * *

Hajime serta Shun menyantap takoyaki mereka masing-masing sambil berjalan berkeliling.

Shun terlihat antusias dengan jejeran toko-toko dipinggir jalan.

Hajime terlihat sinis dan sebisa mungkin menghindari senggolan senggolan dengan Manusia.

Shun mendekati sebuah toko cupcake dan mulai menunjuk nunjuk etalase toko cupcake.

"Cupcake-nya bagus! _Kawaii_!~"

"Kau mau membelinya?" Hajime melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Iya! Boleh kan? Sebentar kok~"

"Terserah kau saja, aku tunggu disini saja" Hajime terlihat malas.

"Ayo ikut denganku! Cupcake-nya cantik-cantik!~" Shun mulai menyeret pergelangan tangan Hajime dan mulai masuk ke dalam toko.

Toko cupcake sedikit agak sepi namun Shun masih terlihat antusias.

Shun mulai mengambil sebuah cupcake dengan topping warna ungu dari cupcake _stand rack._

"Hajime, coba kau makan cupcake ini~"

Hajime memandangi cupcake dengan topping warna ungu itu dengan tanpa minat.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih kenyang sehabis makan takoyaki" tolaknya.

"Tapi, ini lezat lho. Nanti kamu nyesal gak mencoba~" Shun tersenyum lebar.

" _Cih, apa dia mau berencana meracuni tubuhku dengan makanan buatan Manusia?!_ " Batin Hajime.

"Hajime?" Shun berusaha menyadarkan Hajime dari lamunannya.

"Iya, apa?" Hajime terlihat gelagapan pasca diam saja.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau cupcake ini?"

"Tidak"

"Jangan nyesal, lho~"

"Aku takkan menyesal" Hajime sinis.

Shun menaruh cupacake topping warna ungu kembali ke tempatnya semula, dan berganti memgambil cupcake dengan topping warna abu-abu.

Shun mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengigit cupcake-nya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Akhirnya Hajime penasaran juga.

"Ternyata Hajime penasaran juga~"

"Diamlah, Shun" Hajime memutar kedua bola matanya.

Shun langsung mendekatkan cupcake yang sudah ia gigit ke dekat mulut Hajime.

"Ayo, kalau kamu penasaran. Ini enak!~"

Hajime segera menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Sedikit saja" Shun memohon.

"Kecuali kau berniat meracuniku dengan itu" ketus Hajime.

Kedua mata Shun langsung membulat, seperti tersinggung.

Hajime yang menyadari Shun yang mulai tersinggung oleh ucapannya barusan, terdiam.

" _Aku lupa, aku baru saja membuatnya tersinggung. Seharusnya aku tak boleh begitu. Astaga, kenapa aku seperti ini! Aku harus membuatnya terpesona supaya lebih mudah membunuhnya!_ "

Shun masih diam dengan wajah masih tersinggung karena dituduh memberi racun pada cupcake yang sedang ia pegang.

"Haha, aku cuma bercanda, Shun. Humorku tidak lucu ya? Maaf" Hajime mulai tertawa dibuat-dibuat.

"Eh?" Shun keheranan dengan tingkah Hajime yang lalu dibalasnya tertawa yang dibuat-buat juga.

"Humor kamu lucu kok~"

"Begitu ya? Baiklah" balas Hajime datar.

Shun menoleh ke arah lain. Shun tidak mau Hajime tahu dirinya tersinggung oleh perkataan Hajime tadi.

Shun tahu kalau omongan pedas Hajime itu bukan humor. Ia tahu Hajime hanya berdalih saja barusan.

Shun berniat baik tetapi malah dituduh ingin berbuat jahat.

Oh, watak Black Wizard.

Hajime mulai meraih salah satu tangan Shun yang sedang memegang cupcake, lalu digigitnya cupcake itu dengan satu gigitan besar.

Shun hanya terkejut melihat Hajime mengigit cupcake-nya.

Hajime mengunyah cupcake-nya dengan wajah waspada.

Tak ada reaksi apapun pada tubuhnya.

Hajime menghela nafasnya lega.

* * *

Haru baru selesai membuat roti sandwich daging kalkun saat Kai menuang susu ke dua mug dengan sihirnya.

"Meski aku heran kenapa kita harus piknik ditengah hutan, aku tetap menyukai ide ini" Kai tersenyum sembari mulai mengelus puncak kepala Haru.

"Kai, aku ini bukan Junpei, lho~" canda Haru. Haru berusaha membuat semuanya terlihat biasa saja.

"Namamu Haru bukan Junpei, lagian. Hahaha" Kai tertawa pelan.

"Makanlah. Sandwich nya sudah jadi lho~"

"Yosh! Aku lapar! Makasih Haru" Kai mulai mengambil satu sandwich sebelah kiri.

Haru yang menyadari itu, segera menghentikannya dan mulai merebut sandwich itu dari tangan Kai.

"Jangan yang itu! Yang i...ini sa...saja" Haru terbata-bata sembari memberi sandwich yang satunya lagi.

Yang sudah Haru beri obat tidur didalamnya.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Yang tadi itu dagingnya sedikit. Punyaku yang dagingnya sedikit karena aku tak begitu suka dengan kalkun" Haru mulai berdalih.

"Oh begitu, ya?" Kai mengusap puncak kepala Haru lagi.

Kemudian membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengigit sandwich kalkun-nya.

Haru terus memperhatikan Kai.

"Haru? Kau harus makan sandwich nya juga" Kai keheranan sembari mengunyah sandwich.

"Ah, iya. _Gomen_ " gumam Haru.

Kai mulai menyentuh salah satu pundak Haru dengan pandangan perhatian.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Haru langsung terperangah.

Entah tiba-tiba saja pandangan Kai menjadi kabur dan berkunang-kunang.

" _Ha-Haru? Kenapa ka-kamu a-a-da tiga?_ " Kai mulai menyentuh dahinya.

Haru terus memperhatikannya dengan masih mulut terperangah.

Kai langsung ambruk seketika.

Kai pingsan, tak sadarkan diri.

Haru langsung menghela nafas dengan berat kemudian mengawasi sekelingnya, memastikan tidak ada orang.

Haru memastikan Kai benar-benar pingsan.

Haru menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Kai, namun Kai tak merespon.

Lalu ia mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya namun tak ada respon.

"Dia benar-benar pingsan" lirih Haru.

Kemudian Haru menjentikkan jarinya, sebilah pisau besar kini ada digenggaman-nya.

Haru mulai memandangi pisau besar itu dengan perasaan sedikit bersalah.

"Dengar, aku tidak berniat melakukan ini. Tapi, aku harus membunuhmu, Kai. Maafkan aku, sungguh aku pinta maaf"

Haru mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Jika aku mati juga sehabis ini, ayo, kita bertemu lagi..."

Haru mulai hendak menghunuskan pisau besarnya ke arah Kai yang masih pingsan.

" _Gomen...Gomenasai_ "

Haru hampir berhasil menusuk perut Kai saat pisau besar miliknya terpental, terlempar jauh secara tiba-tiba.

Seolah ada sihir seseorang yang melakukannya.

" **Oh jadi, ada Black Wizard yang mau membunuh salah satu dari anggota kami, cih pengecut!** " You mulai berteriak lantang.

Ternyata itu You Haduki.

"K...Kau...Dengar, kau salah paham, aku hanya hendak memotong daging dan...dan Kai tiba-tiba kelelahan la..lalu ti...tidur. se..seperti yang kau lihat, Kai sedang ti...tidur" Haru terbata-bata.

" ** _Memotong daging katamu?! Lalu, kenapa kau hunuskan pisaumu ke perut Kai!? Hah!_** " Bentak You.

Haru yang merasa terdesak langsung ingin melarikan diri tetapi segera dicegah oleh You.

You menjentikkan jari.

Leher Haru serasa tercekik.

Tangan Haru yang gemetar, akhirnya berhasil jentikkan jari. Membuat seluruh badan You membeku jadi es.

Haru yang merasa lehernya sudah tidak tercekik lagi langsung jentikkan jari dan berhasil kabur.

* * *

"Ayo, makanlah" Hajime mulai menggigit ujung stik biskuit coklat di bibirnya.

Shun yang melihatnya langsung terperangah dengan malu.

"Kau saja yang makan biskuit stik itu sendiri" kata Shun.

"Ayolah, sesekali kita melakukannya. Banyak pasangan Manusia yang melakukan ini"

Shun mulai menggeleng dengan malu.

Hajime yang menghela nafas kesal, langsung memegangi kedua pundak Shun dengan kedua tangan miliknya.

Membuat Shun semakin gugup.

"Ayo, kita lakukan ini"

"Apa dengan mengajakku begini, kau suka padaku, _leader_ Black Wizard?" Tubuh Shun masih bergetar gugup.

"Iya, aku menyukaimu. Sudah sebulan aku melihat sifatmu, ternyata kau tidak sejelek yang ada dipikiranku selama ini" Hajime merayu Shun.

Shun akhirnya mengangguk.

Ia mulai mengigit ujung stik biskuit yang lain.

Dan mulai memakan biskuit stik coklat itu dengan perlahan.

Kini, Hanya tinggal beberapa gigitan tuk mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Hajime masih menatap Shun dengan biasa, sementara Shun menatap Hajime dengan malu.

Hajime mencium bibir Shun.

Shun balas mencium Hajime.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Tentu" balas Shun dengan senang.

 **~To be continued~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Perselisihan**

Kai baru tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Dimana aku?!"

Dengan linglung, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Dia pingsan di tengah hutan.

Kai hanya ingat ia sedang piknik dengan Haru.

"Haru?"

Kai melihat sekelilingnya, mencari keberadaan Haru.

Haru sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sambil memijit dahinya yang masih sedikit berdenyut, ia berdiri.

Sampai ia tak sengaja menginjak sebilah pisau besar yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Pisau?" Kai berjongkok dan memungut pisau besar itu dengan heran.

You masih membeku jadi es.

" **You?!** " Kai terperangah.

Mengapa You bisa-bisanya membeku jadi es?

Kai menjentikkan jari.

Perlahan-lahan seluruh tubuh You tidak membeku lagi.

You yang sudah pulih kembali langsung goyah dan hampir jatuh yang segera dipapah oleh Kai.

"You! Kenapa tubuhmu membeku seperti es!?"

Ya, seluruh tubuh You memang sempat membeku seperti es karena sihir Haru, tetapi ingatannya masih tajam.

" ** _Co-leader Black Wizard brengsek itu mau membunuhmu dengan pisau!_** "

Kedua mata Kai berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum biasa.

"Haru mau membunuhku? itu tak mungkin, You"

"Aku melihat semuanya! Dia mau menusuk perutmu!"

"Oh ya? Apa buktinya?" Kai nampak tersinggung karena You memfitnah kekasihnya tanpa bukti valid.

"Kejadiannya begitu cepat! Dia hampir saja aku tangkap!"

"You, aku tahu kau bicara begitu karena saking bencinya dengan Black Wizard kan? Huh!" Kai mulai marah sekarang.

"Aku tak membenci Black Kingdom serta Black Wizard! Tapi kelakuan Black Wizard sekarang sudah tidak dipercaya lagi!"

" **You, cukup!** "

"Aku memberitahumu apa yang aku lihat! Jangan membentakku!" You tersulut emosi.

"Jaga nada bicaramu, aku ini seniormu" Kai menunjuk dada You dengan jari telunjuk miliknya.

"Tak peduli Senior atau Junior, aku akan marah bila aku memberi tahu sesuatu tetapi malah tidak dipercaya, sedangkan jelas-jelas aku melihatnya dengan mata dan kepalaku sendiri!"

" **Lalu apa, mau melapor pada Raja Dai kalau Haru adalah kekasihku!?** "

Kedua mata You langsung melotot.

Awalnya You tak bisa bicara saking terkejutnya.

Sementara Kai langsung berpose menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu telapak tangan.

Dia sudah keceplosan.

Apa yang akan ia bilang pada Raja Dai?

" **Owh! Kau berhubungan dengan salah satu Black Wizard rupanya! Dasar pengkhianat!** "

"Dengar aku baik-baik, aku bukanlah Pengkhianat!"

"Aku akan adukan hal ini segera pada Yang Mulia!"

"Silakan saja! Aku tidak takut! Aku bisa melarikan diri ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh dari sini!" Kai masih emosi.

You menatap Kai dengan tajam.

"Kau akan menyesal suatu hari nanti. Dan yang pasti, Black Wizard sudah tidak dipercayai lagi mulai dari sekarang"

" **Diam dan kembali ke tempatmu!** "

You segera menjentikkan jari dan menghilang dengan gumpalan asap merah.

* * *

Semua member Black Wizard tengah menikmati makan malam bersama di ruang makan khusus member Black Wizard.

Haru tampak tidak nafsu makan.

Hajime berusaha menghabiskan makanannya walau banyak pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya.

Soal rencana membunuh Shun.

Haru tidak nafsu makan karena merasa bersalah pada Kai.

" _Kalau Raja Kanade tidak menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu, aku mungkin akan betul-betul jadi kekasihmu, Kai_ " batin Haru.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak menikmati makan malamnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, ya?" Hajime mulai bicara pada semuanya.

"Eh? Haru-san, ada apa?" Kakeru yang sejak dari tadi memperhatikan Haru kini memberanikan untuk bertanya.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja, kok" Haru terlihat tidak nyaman karena kepergok.

"Yakin Haru-san baik-baik saja?" Tanya Koi sembari menuang air sirup ke gelas miliknya dengan sihirnya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, Koi"

"Haru-san, kalau sakit sebaiknya ke..." saran Aoi yang keburu dipotong Haru.

" **Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Tanpa diberi tahu pun, aku sudah tahu! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!** " Haru tanpa sadar membentak semua member Black Wizard.

Semua member Black Wizard langsung hening.

"Ah, astaga. Dengar, jangan bertanya apapun padaku sekarang. Aku sedang..." Haru mulai memijit dahinya.

"Banyak pikiran. Aku tahu, Haru" sambung Hajime yang baru selesai meminum sirup dari gelasnya.

" _Gomen, Minna._ Aku butuh waktu...sendirian" Haru menundukkan kepala dan segera melangkah pergi dari ruang makan istana.

" _Apa dia merasa bersalah setelah berhasil membunuh Co-leader White Wizard?_ " Batin Hajime sembari memegangi dagunya.

* * *

Kai sedang merenung sendirian di dekat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

Kemudian dengan menghela nafas berat, ia mendekati meja nakas dan membuka lacinya.

Setumpuk surat-surat dari sang kekasih yang telah dibacanya masih disimpan olehnya dengan baik.

Kai masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Haru meninggalkannya saat ia tengah pingsan di tengah hutan.

Apa mungkin Hajime datang secara tiba-tiba memergoki Haru, kemudian memaksanya pergi kembali ke Black Kingdom.

Pasti Hajime pelakunya.

Yang menyihir You jadi membeku.

Kemudian dibacanya kembali surat-surat dari Haru.

Ia sedang merindukan Haru.

Ia mulai menarik kursi dan mulai duduk, kemudian mulai mengambil sebuah perkamen dan mulai menulis dengan sebuah pena bulu dan tinta hitam di atas meja.

Saat ia sedang menulis di tengah-tengah kalimat, Raja Dai mengetuk pintu kamar Kai.

"Kai, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Kedua mata Kai langsung membulat, dengan buru-buru ia langsung menyembunyikan perkamen-nya di bawah bantal di ranjang tidurnya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia! Tentu!" Teriak Kai dengan segera.

Raja Dai sudah duduk di singgasana-nya saat Kai menghadap padanya dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu, Kai. Apa aku menganggu waktumu?"

"Tentu, Yang Mulia. Tidak, Anda tidak menganggu waktu saya" Kai menggeleng.

"Salah satu dari member ada yang memberitahumu bahwa kau sedang berpacaran dengan salah satu member Black Wizard"

 **Deg!**

You benar-benar mengadukan hal ini ke Raja!

Kai langsung menoleh kepada You yang sedang berdiri di antara Yoru dan Ikkun dengan tersenyum meremehkan.

" _Dasar, You. Dia benar-benar melakukannya, Huh!_ " Batin Kai kesal.

Kai tidak bicara selama beberapa saat.

"Ayo mengakulah, Kai. Kau kan bilang sendiri tentang itu di tengah hutan, jangan bohong" You mulai memancing Kai.

Shun hanya diam saja sekaligus terperangah.

" _Kai sudah pacaran dengan Haru? Wah, aku turut senang_ " batin Shun.

"Kai?" Panggil Raja Dai yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

"Ah, iya. Saya mengakuinya, saya berpacaran dengan... _Co-leader_ Black Wizard. Tapi percayalah, saya tidak bermaksud menjadi seorang pengkhianat!"

Raja Dai hanya tersenyum saja.

"Aku tahu kau takkan jadi pengkhianat, Kai. oleh karena itu..."

Kai langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan panik.

Shun menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya sebagai reflek dari rasa terkejutnya.

Mungkinkah tanda Raja Dai marah besar?

Yoru yang kelabakan pun segera mendekati menghadap Raja Dai sambil membungkuk.

"Tolong, maafkan Kai-san! Jangan hukum dia, Yang Mulia!"

"Yoru!" Teriak You tiba-tiba.

Shun juga mulai menghadap Rajanya.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Maafkan Kai, kalau tidak, saya bisa nangis kejer"

"Astaga, Shun!" Kai bertambah kaget.

Rui yang dikenal White Wizard Junior yang dikenal tak banyak bicara dan masih polos pun menghadap Raja tanpa rasa takut.

"Tolong, maafkan Kai, Yang Mulia..." lirihnya.

"Rui, kembali ke kamarmu sekarang!" Kai menyuruh Rui segera masuk kamar dan jangan ikut campur.

"Iya, Yang Mulia! Maafkan Kai!" Ikkun ikut-ikutan menghadap pada Raja.

Tinggal You sendirian saja di sudut ruangan aula istana.

"Kalian semua sepertinya panik dan khawatir pada saya karena saya akan menghukum Kai, bukan?"

"Eh?" Serempak semua member kecuali You.

"Kalau kau menyukainya dengan hati tulus, kenapa tidak?"

" ** _EEEEH?!_** " Serempak semua member lagi kecuali You.

Kai memandangi wajah Rajanya dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Jadi, Yang Mulia menyetujui hubungan saya dengan Haru?"

"Tentu" balas Raja Dai.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, burung bulbul hijau terbang bebas hendak menuju kamar Kai.

Saat burung itu hampir sampai, You sedang duduk di atas pohon sambil mengamati dengan sebuah teropong ukuran kecil.

You menaruh teropongnya dengan segera, mulai meraih ketapel dan sebuah kerikil.

Dan ia mulai membidik burung bulbul hijau itu.

"You" Yoru mengagetkan You.

Membuat ketapel serta kerikil milik You terjatuh.

"Yoru! Kamu bikin aku kaget!" You marah.

"Aku ganggu kamu ya? Ma...Ma..Maaf" Yoru terlihat takut.

Sementara burung bulbul hijau sudah sampai dan hinggap di pinggir jendela kamar Kai.

Haru selamat dari ancaman tembakan kerikil melalui ketapel yang berasal dari You.

Kai membuka jendela kamar, Haru terbang masuk ke dalam kamar dan berubah wujud.

"Pagi, Haru" Kai menyapa Haru dengan mesra.

"Pagi-pagi kau sudah senang seperti itu~" Haru bercanda menutupi rasa bersalahnya kemarin.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak senang saat kekasihku pergi meninggalkanku saat piknik berdua kemarin di tengah hutan"

"Kau ngambek, Kai? _Gomen, gomen~_ " Haru tersenyum palsu.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang saat Rajaku menyetujui hubungan kita"

Haru yang mendengar itu langsung terperangah.

"Menyetujui hubungan kita?"

"Yup. Dan lihat betapa bahagianya aku! Kupikir aku bakal dihukum, tapi ternyata tidak! Aku bersyukur untuk itu" Kai menghirup udara segar pagi.

" _Dia ini... benar-benar serius suka de..denganku?!_ " Batin Haru.

 **Deg!**

Jantung Haru mulai berdetak cepat.

" _Gawat, sepertinya aku juga menyukai dia juga_ " batin Haru lagi.

 **~To be continued~**

 **A/N:** mulai chapter ini author ganti format dari cerita bergenre T menjadi cerita bergenre M karena bakal ada adegan ''ehem ehem''

terima kasih


	8. Chapter 8

**Penjara Kegelapan**

"Menyetujui hubungan kita?"

"Yup. Dan lihat betapa bahagianya aku! Kupikir aku bakal dihukum, tapi ternyata tidak! Aku bersyukur untuk itu" Kai menghirup udara segar pagi.

" _Dia ini... benar-benar serius suka de..denganku?!_ " Batin Haru.

 **Deg!**

Jantung Haru mulai berdetak cepat.

" _Gawat, sepertinya aku juga menyukai dia juga_ " batin Haru lagi.

Kai perlahan memeluk Haru.

Haru yang dipeluk pun hanya terkejut.

"Tetaplah bersamaku. Aku tak peduli pada You yang dari kemarin terus menuduhmu"

" _ **You?! Dia pasti menceritakan semuanya!**_ " Batin Haru. Kedua mata Haru membulat.

"You menuduhku?" Haru mulai berpura-pura tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Iya. Dia tetap bilang kalau kau hendak membunuhku dengan sebilah pisau entah apalah itu"

"A-Aku t-tidak melakukan itu!" Haru berpura-pura merasa difitnah.

Kai semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Haru..."

"Kai..."

"Aku mencintaimu"

Kedua mata Haru membulat lagi, dengan refleks Haru membalas pelukan Kai.

"A-A-Aku juga" Haru terbata-bata.

"Hahaha" Kai tertawa pelan, Haru tampak tersinggung.

"Itu tidak lucu, Kai!"

" _Gomen_ , Haru" Kai melepaskan pelukannya dengan Haru.

Haru dan Kai saling bertatapan.

"Aku masih sedih karena ditinggal pergi saat piknik" Kai mulai berlagak sedih.

"Heh? Aku sudah disini dan kau masih sedih?~"

Kai langsung segera menggendong Haru ala bridal style, mendekati ranjang tidur, kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Haru ke atas ranjangnya.

Haru segera duduk di atas tengah ranjang, Kai juga segera duduk disamping Haru.

Haru memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya yang disambut senang oleh Kai.

Haru mencium bibir Kai tetapi singkat.

Kemudian ia sedikit bergeser menjauh dari Kai.

"Kai, bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu itu hanya bertujuan untuk membunuhmu saja?"

Kai tersenyum dengan antusias.

"Apa itu sebuah rayuan?"

"Aku tidak merayumu"

"Aku tak keberatan. Bunuh saja aku kalau begitu"

Kedua mata Haru membulat dengan rasa sangat terkejut.

" _Sepolos apa para White Wizard ini?!_ "

* * *

"Wah, Aku berpiknik dengan kekasihku! Ini hebat!~" Shun bertepuk tangan antusias saat Hajime dan dirinya berada ditengah hutan White Kingdom.

Hajime hanya diam saja.

" _Setelah dia tertidur, aku hanya tinggal membunuhnya saja, kan? Aku harus berhasil!_ " Batinnya.

"Duduklah, Shun" Hajime menyuruhnya duduk.

Shun menurut, ia mulai duduk di atas matras piknik.

Hajime hendak mulai membuat roti sandwich keju saat Shun mencegahnya.

"Hajime, biar aku yang buat roti sandwich-nya, ya!"

Hajime menggeleng dengan senyum palsu.

"Tidak, biar aku saja"

"Yakin?"

"Ya. Kau diam saja, biar aku yang buatkan sandwich-nya"

Shun tersenyum tipis pada pemuda bermata ungu tersebut. Mata hijau lime-nya terus mengagumi keindahan mata ungu milik pemuda tersebut yang baru menjadi kekasihnya.

Hanya kurang dari 10 menit, 2 porsi sandwich untuk mereka berdua pun telah jadi.

"Hajime ternyata pintar buat makanan, ya! Aku jadi ingin belajar darimu~" puji Shun.

Hajime memandangi satu sandwich dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Hajime, sejujurnya kalau piknik, aku lebih menyukai tempat yang sedikit ramai" Shun mulai melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Saat itulah Hajime mulai menaburkan obat tidur ke salah satu sandwich-nya dengan cermat.

Shun justru menoleh lagi pada Hajime saat Hajime sudah selesai menaburkan obat tidur ke dalam salah satu sandwich-nya.

"Tapi, aku pikir piknik di tengah hutan itu gak jelek-jelek banget~"

Hajime menatap wajah Shun dengan sinis.

" _Berhentilah bicara, makan sandwich itu dan pingsanlah!_ "

Shun memandangi kedua porsi sandwich dengan tatapan kepingin.

Hajime yang mengetahui itu, langsung mengambilkan satu sandwich yang sempat dia beri obat tidur itu.

"Makanlah duluan"

"Eh, Hajime tidak mau makan?"

"Aku belum begitu lapar, Shun"

"Kalau begitu, aku makan sandwich-nya nanti saja, bareng kamu~"

Kedua mata Hajime langsung membulat.

" _Bodoh! Cepat makanlah sandwich itu!_ "

Shun mulai membelai pipi kanan milik Hajime dengan lembut.

Hajime merasa tidak nyaman sama sekali dan justru menyingkirkan tangan Shun yang membelai pipi kanan miliknya.

"Aku gak marah kok, memang reaksi itu yang ku mau ehehe~"

Hajime langsung membuang muka.

" _Cih! Apa-apaan sih dia_ "

"Karena Hajime ngambek, aku makan duluan deh~"

Hajime langsung menoleh dengan cepat. Shun mulai mengambil satu sandwich yang ada dihadapannya, dengan obat tidur.

Tetapi yang membuat Hajime makin jengkel adalah kelakuan Shun yang memandangi sandwich-nya agak lama seolah Shun tahu di dalam sandwich-nya ada obat tidur.

"Shun, kenapa hanya kau lihat saja? Makanlah"

"Aku hanya memastikan tidak ada lalat yang nyangkut di sandwich-ku~"

Hajime menghela nafas dengan kasar.

" _Terserah apa katamu, aku takkan peduli!_ "

Akhirnya Shun mulai mengigit ujung sandwich-nya lalu lanjut mengigit lagi dan mengunyahnya.

Hajime hanya memperhatikan Shun.

"Hajime, ayo makanlah sandwich punyamu~"

"Ah, iya" Hajime langsung mengambil sandwich-nya lalu mulai memakannya.

Pandangan Shun tiba-tiba menjadi berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Ha-Hajime"

Shun ambruk dan terjatuh.

Shun tak sadarkan diri.

Hajime menghela nafas dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Bahkan ia tak mencium keberadaan seseorang yang menguntitnya dengan Shun.

Hajime menjentikkan jari, sebilah pisau besar ada di genggaman-nya.

Hajime berjongkok kemudian meremas dagu Shun.

"Itulah bodohnya para White Wizard, gampang sekali di rayu dan di hasut" gumam Hajime.

Shun masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku tak perlu banyak-banyak mengatakan sesuatu. Toh, kau tak sadarkan diri" Hajime berhenti meremas dagu Shun.

Hajime memandangi pisau besarnya dengan pandangan biasa.

"Ya, aku hanya bilang selamat tinggal untukmu dan selamat menyusul Kai, _co-leader_ -mu"

Hajime langsung mengarahkan pisaunya ke perut Shun.

Kemudian hendak menusuk perutnya dengan pisau itu.

Jarak pisau dengan perut Shun tinggal sedikit lagi saat tangan Hajime tiba-tiba gemetar dengan tanpa alasan.

" _Cih! Kenapa dengan tanganku ini?!_ "

Hajime yang kesal langsung membuang pisau ke tanah.

" **Apa apaan ini! Kenapa aku merasa tidak ingin melakukannya! Cih!** "

Shun masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku pikir membunuh itu gampang, ternyata memang harus ada niat kuat, huh!"

Kemudian Hajime memungut pisau yang sempat ia buang tadi.

Sekali lagi, Hajime hendak menusuk perut pemuda berambut putih silver itu.

Jarak pisau dengan perut Shun tinggal sedikit lagi saat untuk kedua kalinya, tangan Hajime tiba-tiba gemetar dengan tanpa alasan lagi.

Perasaan Hajime menjadi marah dan bingung bercampur jadi satu.

Ikkun berjalan menuju tengah hutan sambil meneriakkan nama Shun.

 **Shun-san!**

Hajime yang mendengar Ikkun yang tengah berteriak memanggil Shun langsung berdiri dengan panik.

" **Cih, sial!** "

Dengan buru-buru, Hajime menjentikkan jari yang membuat benda serta perlengkapan piknik menghilang.

Dan menjentikkan jari lagi yang membuat Shun yang awalnya dari posisi tergeletak di atas tanah menjadi duduk bersandar di bawah pohon.

Hajime menjentikkan jari dan pergi dengan gumpalan asap ungu.

* * *

Kai tertidur lelap disamping Haru dengan bertelanjang dada.

Haru tidak tidur, ia terus-terusan memandangi wajah Kai yang tertidur nyenyak dengan wajah teduhnya.

" _Melihatmu seperti itu, aku semakin tidak mau membunumu, Kai_ " batin Haru tersiksa.

Tangan Haru mulai membelai rambut kemudian pipi milik pemuda bermata biru laut itu.

" _Kau sering main ke dunia Manusia kan? Aku akan main denganmu lagi di dunia Manusia_ " Haru yakin ia segera di asingkan ke dunia Manusia.

Dia gagal melaksanakan perintah Raja Black Kingdom.

"Kai..." Haru berbisik di salah satu telinga Kai.

"Iya, Haru?" Kai merespon. Kai membuka kedua matanya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku ingin pergi"

"Kembali ke Black Kingdom? Pergilah, Sayang. Nanti malam kita saling berkirim surat, ya" Kai mulai bangun dan mulai memeluk Haru.

"Te...Tentu"

 ** _Tok Tok Tok!_**

" **Kai-saaaan! Kau ada di dalaaaam?!** " Ikkun tampak berteriak memanggil Kai dari luar dengan panik sembari mengetuk pintunya.

Haru yang mengetahui Ikkun berada diluar, di depan pintu kamar tidur Kai langsung tersentak kaget.

" **Ada apa, Ikkun?!** " Kai membalasnya dengan berteriak juga.

Kemudian Kai menoleh dengan panik ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Cepatlah pergi, Haru!" Kai setengah berbisik.

Haru langsung menjentikkan jari kemudian ia berubah wujud menjadi burung bulbul hijau lalu terbang pergi keluar melalui jendela kamar Kai yang terbuka lebar.

* * *

Hajime hanya bisa membanting pisau besarnya dengan kesal dikamarnya.

Burung bulbul hijau terbang memasuki kamar Hajime.

"Haru!"

"Hajime? Kau kelihatan kesal begitu? Ada apa?" Tanya Haru yang sudah berubah wujud.

" **Aku gagal melakukannya! Aku hampir saja berhasil membunuh Shun!** "

"Tenang, tenanglah Hajime! Ceritanya pelan-pelan saja jangan buru-buru seperti itu" Haru menenangkan Hajime.

"Entah mengapa di saat aku hampir berhasil menusuk perutnya, tanganku tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Dan bertambah gagal saat ada Junior White Wizard berteriak mencarinya! Aku sungguh frustasi dibuatnya!"

"Tenang Hajime, masih ada waktu esok hari. Setidaknya, kau hampir melakukannya dengan bagus"

" **Apa! Bagus katamu? Bagaimana kau bisa bilang bagus ke rencanaku yang gagal!** "

"Aku berusaha menghiburmu!" Haru mulai lantang.

" **Dan kau bisa bilang seperti itu karena kau berhasil membunuh Kai!** "

Haru langsung menggeleng.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menggeleng seperti itu?! Kau kemarin bilang pada Raja Kanade kalau Kai sudah berhasil kau bunuh!"

"Hajime, silakan tendang aku sekencang mungkin" Haru mulai memasang wajah sengsara.

"Cih! Ada apa dengan mukamu! Jangan cengeng seperti wanita! Kuatlah seperti pria!"

"Sebenarnya...aku tidak membunuh Kai...Kai masih hi...hidup" Haru mulai memberitahu kebenarannya.

" **Apa katamu!** " Mata Hajime langsung terbelalak.

 _ **Plok Plok Plok**_

"Sungguh pintar dan lihainya seorang pengikutku melakukan kebohongan" Raja Kanade bertepuk tangan dengan senyum dingin.

"Dengan kata lain, aku bangga padamu, Haru Yayoi"

Kini Hajime dan Haru sama-sama terkejutnya.

* * *

Haru segera terhempas lalu jatuh tersungkur ke bawah lantai aula istana Black Kingdom.

 _ **BRUK**_

Disaksikan oleh 4 member Black Wizard lainnya.

Haru tergeletak di bawah lantai aula istana sembari menahan rasa sakit akibat hempasan tadi.

Posisinya telentang saat Raja Kanade mendekatinya lalu mulai menginjak perut Haru.

" **YANG MULIA!** " Teriak keempat member Black Wizard.

"Kebohongan manis dari Haru Yayoi, _Co-leader_ Black Wizard. Inikah balasanmu kepadaku?"

Haru menghirup nafas dengan tersengal-sengal.

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia...sungguh sa-"

Raja Kanade menjentikkan jarinya dengan segera.

Haru segera mengerang kesakitan sembari memegangi lehernya.

" **Yang Mulia! Kumohon hentikan!** " Aoi berteriak dengan pelupuk matanya yang mulai basah.

"Kalian bisa menyaksikan seorang pembohong pintar" Raja Kanade menunjuk-nunjuk Haru yang lemas.

Kakeru memeluk Koi sambil menangis.

Arata hanya terperangah.

Aoi berdiri tegak dengan air mata.

Sedangkan Hajime hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan wajah marah.

Marah pada Rajanya karena lagi-lagi menyiksa Haru.

Tetapi ia tak berani melawannya karena kekuatan Rajanya yang sedikit di atas lebih hebat darinya.

"Berdirilah! Pembohong!"

Haru dengan badan lemas dan gemetar mulai berdiri. Tetapi dia tidak berdiri dengan tegak 100%

"Haruskah aku mengasingkanmu ke dunia Manusia?"

"Si-si-silakan Yang Mulia" Haru berdiri dengan setengah membungkuk.

"Jangan jawab!" Raja Kanade langsung mendorong Haru kasar hingga Haru jatuh lagi.

Raja Kanade menjentikkan jari.

Saat itulah kedua telapak tangan serta kedua telapak kaki milik Haru diikat rantai.

Kedua mata Haru langsung membulat.

Kemudian sudut per sudut jeruji besi muncul.

Haru terkurung di penjara kegelapan.

Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa lolos dari penjara itu.

Orang dikurung di penjara itu tak bisa keluar kecuali sang pengurung yang membebaskannya.

 **~To be continued~**


End file.
